It is well known in horticulture to provide wooden or metallic stakes for supporting various vegetables, flowers, and other plants during their growth or at certain stages in their life cycle when the stems are tender and liable to break. Once the stake is in the ground, twine, wire, or even strips of cloth are used to provide a tie between the plant and the stake. Inasmuch as the ties are not integral with the stakes, a common difficulty encountered by gardeners staking up plants is running out of ties. Obtaining another supply of ties not only is an inconvenience for the gardener, but it can be time consuming and can result in damage to the plant if it has to be released once it has been positioned for tying.